Ai Hoshimiya
Ai Hoshimiya (アイ・ホシミヤ, Ai Hoshimiya) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club who joined during Marika's second year at Hakuoh Academy. She has a natural talent as a pilot. Appearance Light Novels In the novels, Ai has short hair with a fringe at the front. She usually wears a hood, with cat ear decorations on it, over her head. Anime Ai has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is also slightly shorter than the other yacht club members. At school, she wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a pink yacht club hoodie during club activities. Most of the time, she wears a big white curved hat with ears. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wore a green and white fairy/elf costume with an alternating red and yellow skirt Sailing 16. Personality & Character Ai is a fairly shy person, though she becomes less shy around the other yacht club members as time goes by. She is very enthusiastic about piloting and dinghies. Background Before coming to Hakuoh, Ai won a middle school solo pilot tournament Sailing 13. Plot Hakuoh Pirates Arc At the start of Marika's second year, Ai was one of the four new members that joined the yacht club. She nervously introduced herself to the others before going off to the simulators with the second-years . While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Ai and the other first-year students were taking part in a simulator exercise. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Ai was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise'. She nervously listened as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. During the launch, Ai was nearly shaken off their craft but was caught by Marika. As they left, Ai and the other first-years looked back at the Sea of the Morning Star and the Odette II. Once they were aboard the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Ai assisting Lilly at the navigational console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Ai and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief Sailing 15. After dinner, Ai settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Lilly, Maki, Natalia and Ursula. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though Ai and quite a few others had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Ai participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a fairy/elf . Not long after celebrating their successful job, Ai and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Ai and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Ai and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Ai remained on the Bentenmaru with Lynn, Gruier and Grunhilde and observed the events that unfolded as the others boarded the ship. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Ai and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. During this time, they found some old dinghies which Ai was eager to try out. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring. She then brought the Bentenmaru into a dock at the relay station Sailing 19. On learning about the Nebula Cup, Ai was excited and enthusiastic about participating, though she was the only one in the club with actual flight experience. During Kane's intense simulator exercise, she performed well, swiftly evading Ursula's dinghy when she lost control and was about to crash into Ai's dinghy. Afterwards while she was tending to the dinghies, Marika brought her a drink and the two talked. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, beating Marika for third place Sailing 20. Shortly after arrival at the Calmwind, Ai obtained a guide to the local constellations. She subsequently raced in the 19th Nebula Cup, together with Grunhilde and Natalia, which was interrupted by an attack by the Bisque Company who sought to kill Marika, who had been hired for security. Seeing Marika in trouble, Ai broke away from the rest of the racers to aid her. With her help, the Bentenmaru was able to use an air current to get a clear shot at the Bisque craft, but as it went down it fired an EMP attack which knocked out the instruments on Ai's dinghy. Ai resolved to rejoin the race regardless, opening her cockpit and navigating by the stars, which she had memorized from a constellation book beforehand. Though she didn't win the race, she enjoyed it and was later eager to discuss the next one Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), Ai and several others were taking part in dinghy simulations Sailing 22. Ai was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship, remarking to Yayoi about how they have tests when they get back. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport, informing her that Marika was away at work Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Ai helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Ai and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Ai and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Ai and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Ai was onboard Odette II when it went back in time, and was in charge of the helm during the voyage Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. Skills & Abilities Ai is a talented pilot, capable of handling dinghies with little trouble, flying small craft like the Silent Whisper and being able to helm large ships like the Bentenmaru. She won a solo pilot tournament while she was in middle school . During a dinghy simulation replicating extreme storms, she was one of the only yacht club members that remained in control and didn't panic, and was quick to act and avoid a collision when one of the others lost control . She flew as one of Hakuoh Academy's representatives in the 19th Nebula Cup. She is also capable of predicting wind currents and can use stars in order to navigate. She was able to memorise Calmwind's constellations from looking at a star map shortly before the Nebula Cup race started . As a member of the yacht club, she also has knowledge of certain systems aboard the Odette II. Relationships Marika Kato Ai looks up to Marika as a senior and a friend. Likewise, Marika respects Ai and her abilities, entrusting her with the Bentenmaru's helm when the yacht club helped crew the ship. Marika took time to bring Ai a drink as she was working hard on her dinghy and the two spoke of Ai's love of dinghies. During the Nebula Cup, when Marika was in trouble, Ai came to her aid, despite the fact that it jeopardised her chances in the race. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Though she was a little shy when she first entered the yacht club, Ai soon opened up to the other members and generally gets along well with them. Kane McDougal Ai admires him as he is also a helmsman. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Ai with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Ai among the Hakuoh Pirates Ai (V10 Character Info).png|Ai in Volume 10's Character Introduction section Ai Hoshimiya (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Ai (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia *Ai's English voice actress also voices Flora Chapie. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Work in progress